The Sky Regalia
by bleachfan462
Summary: What power does the Sky Regalia truly hold? What about the person who uses it? Butterflies should stay grounded. oc's
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applies, i do not own air gear.

"Warning, intruder alert! I repeat, intruder alert!" the alarm system screamed. "Intruder is in sector 1, lock down procedures initiate."

A figure ran for cover dodging the closing door, barely avoiding being crushed. The new room could hardly be called such, it was more of an elevator shaft really and seemed to continue to the very center of the earth. The intruder reached into a small black backpack and took out a screw driver, mini computer, and roller blades. They then removed a panel in the wall and attached the mini computer to the port revealed, beginning the program, afterwards replacing the paneling. The computer now hidden, the intruder quickly put on the roller blades. Knowing time was short the intruder jumped down the shaft using the blades to gain momentum, wishing a pair of AT's wouldn't have been detected immediately. A rumbling sound filled the vertical corridor, the intruder blanched, and though security was here could not stop so close to the objective.

"There's the case," the intruder thought, "reach..." his arm screamed at him for the over extension"got ya."

The intruder quickly came to a stop on one of the many metal cables lining the shaft, slightly nervous as he prepared for phase two. The rumbling of the elevator got louder and the intruder quickly observed their surroundings for a place to hide, finding nothing immediate they could only back away from the center of the shaft where the elevator was descending Being so close to the wall he could feel the slight thrum of machinery at work. Taking out another screwdriver, a flashlight, as well as a detonator like button, they approached the paneling, the intruder tried to devise some method of escape. However, as the panel was removed and the one behind it only dirt and useless wiring was shown. Quickly removing the roller blades the intruder threw them into the center then they pressed the button. The elevator stopped as the power was killed, main and backup.

"Phase two success," he said with a grin as the air around him stirred softly. He remained still for a few moments catching his breath for the endurance test ahead.

After slipping the case into a now almost empty backpack the intruder began to climb, groaning slightly at the increase in weight. It was a long way up and the steel cables made his job much easier, it was still painfully slow going as every moment he dreaded the lights going on. Luckily his tech people are amazing and about half way up the tunnel there were stairs, when he makes it that high he can speed up. Discarding his second thoughts the intruder climbed faster along. When the elevator finally came into view the intruder was almost to the stairs, but had been heard for quite some time. Whoever was in there was trying to get out, but it was no use. That elevator held many storm rider battles over the years and had virtually no chinks in its armor. Still the intruder decided to err on the side of caution and moved more slowly and cautiously, he may be cocky enough to try to steal from them but he is always serious during a heist. After gaining the stairs the intruder began to run, swiftly and silently towards the freedom of open air. The stairs wound around the shaft and the length the intruder would have to run was many miles in length, the schematics of the building had indicated it would be a 6 mile run.

"Two miles left that's it and I'll exit using the roof," the intruder thought, having been running a while already.

Suddenly, the lights turned on blinding him temporarily. Sweaty and exhausted, feeling the burn and protest of his muscles the intruder picked up the pace taking only 8 minutes for both miles knowing pursuit would be quick. His aching muscles would be the last of his worries if he got caught, he knew and that egged him on. Despite that the elevator was gaining and would arrive in two minutes. The intruder once again pulled out a detonator stood flat against the wall and hit the button. A huge explosion rocked the corridor as debris flew down the tunnel, slightly slowing the elevator as the intruder escaped sporting only minor injuries from the explosion. Dodging external security as easily as they executed the whole operation, the intruder disappeared. As he did he couldn't help but grin, this would be the best birthday present ever.


	2. Chapter 2

still don't own air gear. or batman.

i do not own the lyrics to happy birthday to you... does anybody? reviews would be much appreciated, and i am looking for a beta if any one's interested.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Laure

Happy birthday to you!"

"Did you really have to sing you were completely off key..." wow that's a little whiny even for me, damn I'm in rhyme mode because of that song.

"Of course i do! It's a tradition, besides is that anyway to treat your best friend when he got you the best birthday presents ever during his visit to Japan?"

"What is it, what is it!"

"No i don't think I'll give it to you, meanie!"

"Come on don't be upset matt... I made your favorite!"

"You did?" he asked cautiously.

Tch, "as if anything else would be suitable, you get the best presents ever!"

"I do don't I?" he said throwing his shoulders back regally, "did you really make beef stew?"

"Yeah, let's eat."

Matt and I dug into my birthday meal, surrounded by a sporadically decorated, two bedroom apartment. From where I were sitting in my small kitchen and dining room area I could see the front door, and the park outside their apartment. The front door had three locks the first was the one on the doorknob, the second a dead bolt, the third a chain lock as well as a mat in front of it to absorb water. The park outside through the kitchen window was really nothing special, just a couple of swings, a sandbox, as well as a slide. No monkey bars or tire swings unfortunately, my favorites. the floor in the apartment was laminate and a whole mess of fun to go sliding across in socks, known from experience. hm i wonder why i'm describing my apartment as if i'm in a book? Oh well it's irrelevant.

"Ahh!" Matt doesn't like being ignored, "What the hell Matt? Why did you throw cold water on me?" the son of a gun just smiled, apparently satisfied that he had my attention.

"I wouldn't have had to if you would pay attention," of coarse he would just explain it away, pay back time.

"Leave!" this will be amusing...

"What?" knew it.

"Are you deaf now as well?" he always turns up his ear buds too loud, it's a legitimate question.

"...you're kidding aren't you?" he's ending our banter earlier than usual?

"Why so serious?" cue creepy smile, lets see if this can cheer him up.

"E gad batman the joker is attacking gotham!" knew it would work.

"Now that we have bent the time space continuum, what's up with you?"

"...I'm worried about the present I'm about to give you. It could be very dangerous if anyone finds out about them..."

"I thought you quit your job as a thief."

"I wanted to get you something special, you've had those flying dreams forever... I wanted to give you wings." Wings...

"Give me wings how?" flying would be amazing. what is this i'm feeling? awe... it's awe, at what though?

"In Japan there is this technology called air trecks, or AT's for short, they allow you to jump crazy heights in the air."

"Really?" darn the awe shows in my voice.

"Yes." Oh god he's preening again, maybe the AT's would suit him better.

"You said they could be dangerous if people find out, how?"

"Because I stole you a regalia, the most powerful one. But I also stole you a normal pair to practice in! So you could gain skill to defend yourself if anyone tries to steal the regalia from you, before they know about you and attack you." attack me, oh well the one I'll have is the most powerful one right?

"What's a regalia?"

"Just a unique superpowered AT."

"You've thought this out."

"Your safety is important to me Laure!"

"You're being serious, I accept your gift."

"You know I was half way hoping you'd decline, I don't want you to get hurt." maybe this is more serious than I thought.

"I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. Can I open them later?"

"Yes of course!" he goes and grabs the boxes he brought in, "They look like roller blades, but they have extremely powerful motors inside that can take you faster than a motorcycle."

"You sound so excited. did you steal yourself a pair?" Can't help but wonder, he'd never be so excited just based on talk.

"Nope, I've had a pair since they've first been develop. they helped on my heists for around... I don't know four years?"

"You didn't get me a pair before now? some friend you are." please be normal again, I cant stand it when you're serious.

"Come on Laure, you can't hold it against me!" score, back to normal again thank god.

"I can and I will." I headed towards my bedroom to put my still rapped presents away, I hate opening them in front of people.

"I've got to be going, will you be fine on your own?" he's going to see his sister, another person walking out of my life joy.

"Any changes?"

"..."

"Sorry. You should go. See ya." Why do i have to be so... so awkward with my emotions?

"...bye..."

I see Matt to the door, really looking at him for the first time today. His blue eyes that imitated the sky so well were half covered by depressed and tired eyelids. The clothes he was in were wrinkled extremely, he must have just arrived back today. His usually playful smile was absent most of the party. Also his blond hair was greasy and unbrushed.

"Goodbye," I mummer as the door closes locks behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

still don't own air gear, don't own starbucks either. still need a beta. oh and I am accepting oneshot requests. Information on my profile.

A few days later, after school, I could be found with the instruction manual in my hands and a pair of AT's on my feet, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything from previous training sessions. If anyone bothered to look for me that is. Speaking of which I haven't seen or heard from Matt recently. Where could he be? Ah ha! Ouch I hit my hand too hard, he's probably at the hospital.

I lean forward causing the AT's to accelerate. I focus on riding for awhile but slowly my mind drifts. I'm only going about 15 miles per hour, but that's much more than I usually pick up on roller skates. The balancing act is different, knees a little more bent, and chest a bit more forward. It seems that before I get some serious speed-CRASH

"Shit!" I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings, I've landed on my ass once again. "Sorry." Too late to act bashful, sweet, and shy, stupid cursing habit.

"That's quite alright." The hottie, laying on his back, said. I'm sure I could get used to this view. Too bad he's getting up. "However, I must ask why you were going so fast in the first place?"

"~I'm not sure I should tell a stranger that, maybe we should get to know each other better~?" Ok call me a shameless flirt, but I have a thing for guys with exotic coloring, and his is Divine. Spiky, light bluish white hair, fell gently over his eyes and it's too cute for me to resist. Along with his Crystal blue eyes, he is my personal fruit of Eden. "I'm Laure"

"Skyler." His name brings a few memories back, but they escape my grasp, barely.

"Want to go get some coffee?" For all I know he could be someone sent to kill Matt. I'm doing Matt and myself a favor by learning more about this... Skyler. Oh who am I trying to kid, I just want to date this stud.

"Sure I was just heading home from the hospital!" Please tell me I didn't jinx this, him coming from the hospital can't be a coincidence.

"You weren't injured were you?" Play up the concern Laure, just play it up.

"No, a friend of mine was released today. I went to see her."

"Girlfriend?"

"No, just a friend."

"Good! Lets go!" I lead the way, putting a slight amount of pressure on my AT's

"You have way too much energy."

"Only when I meet hot guys and then go on a date with them."

"I'm not that hot..."

"You're blushing how cute."

-o-

"I'll take one of those passion fruit iced tea lemonade's please, what do you want Skyler? I'll pay."

"I'll take a venti peppermint mocha."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, your total comes to $6.49." Good thing i was paid last week, "Have a nice day."

"You too," I smile grab Skyler's hand and pull him to the good chairs in the corner.

"Who were you meeting at the hospital?"

"I told you already, a friend." Damn he has a good smile. "What are those shoes you're wearing? I've never seen anything like them."

"They're called AT's, basically rollerblades with a motor inside."

"Cool, where did you get them?"

"I ordered them from Japan. I had to have my friend from over there mail them to me, the company that sells them doesn't ship them for some reason."

"How much were they?"

"Really expensive compared to the stuff I usually buy, but totally worth it. AT's are amazingly fun."

Skyler looks at his watch and sighs, "I have to go Laure, this was really fun though and I'd like to see you again. Can I have your number?"

"Sure my cell phone number is 317-332-7746!"

"I'll call you soon bye."

"Bye Skyler!"


End file.
